Parménide
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Le Répurgateur débarque au château et veut brûler Perceval pour hérésie ! Bref, le comportement habituel du maniac des bûchers. Sauf que cette fois-ci, son délire pousse Perceval à avouer un détail qui est loin d'en être un. Arthur constate que, encore une fois, son chevalier est plein de surprise. (Amitier Arthur & Perceval).


**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Alexandre Astier, notre maître à tous.

 **Note d'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur cet os ! C'est l'été ( bon presque la rentrée mais on s'en fout), il fait une chaleur à crever et du coup, je me suis rematter l'intégralité de Kaamelott en étant bien au frais. Et j'ai constater que j'adorais toujours autant la relation entre Perceval et Arthur. D'ailleurs j'ai un autre OS beaucoup plus long et plus sérieux en cours sur la série que je vais essayer de finir avant la rentrée.

Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Bohort était en train de traverser la cour du château pour se rendre dans sa chambre quand il se fit soudain interpeller :

_Ah Seigneur Bohort ! S'exclama le répurgateur. Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve le roi ?

Le chevalier s'arrêta et jeta un regard prudent vers l'homme d'église. Il n'ignorait pas la réputation du répurgateur et n'avait pas envie de l'entendre hurler à propos des sorciers, démons et autres hérétiques.

_Le roi est en séance de doléance. Répondit-il. Il ne sera pas disponible pour vous recevoir tout de suite.

Le répurgateur eut une grimace mais il haussa les épaules.

_ Tant pis, vous pourrez lui dire que je l'attend dans les cachots ?

_Dans les cachots ? Fit Bohort, étonné.

_Oui je voudrais faire brûler cet hérétique de seigneur Perceval. Répondit le répurgateur. Mais d'abord il faut qu'il avoue son hérésie donc je dois aller chercher mes instruments de torture !

Et il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse, laissant un Bohort complètement médusé derrière lui.

 **OoOoOo**

_ Je suis sûr que c'est la chèvre de l'autre con qui bouffe tous mes choux ! S'exclama Guetenot.

_ Pour la dernière fois : qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Fit Arthur, excédé.

_Vous avez qu'à vous expliquez avec lui. Poursuivit Lancelot. Si c'est vraiment sa chèvre, vous lui dite de l'attacher et s'il continue alors on le fera venir à Camelot.

_C'est tout ? S'étonna le paysan.

_Je vais pas l'envoyer aux cachots pour ça. Rétorqua le roi. Surtout que vous avez pas la preuve que c'est bien de sa faute.

Arthur regarda Guetenot repartir en maugréant, content que le paysan finisse enfin par s'en aller. Pendant presque vingt minutes il s'était plein à lui et Lancelot au sujet de cette obscure histoire de choux dévorés durant plusieurs nuits de suite. Pour Arthur, c'était probablement effectivement une chèvre ou une autre bestiole errante qui faisait un sort aux choux.

Pas les doléances les plus passionnantes du monde en somme.

Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas pressés et vit Bohort arriver dans la salle du trône comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses.

_Sire ! Venez vite ! S'écria-t-il. C'est une catastrophe !

_Bohort, calmez vous. Lui conseilla Lancelot.

Le chevalier était à bout de souffle et le roi se demanda d'où il pouvait venir comme ça.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Arthur. Une attaque ?

Bohort secoua vivement la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

_C'est le Répurgateur sire !

_Ah bon il est là ? Demanda Lancelot avec une grimace.

_Il est arrivé avant-hier avec quatre clampins qu'il appelle sa milice divine. Répondit distraitement Arthur.

Milice Divine... C'était plus une bande de claudos récupérés dans le dernier village, convertis à la Foi Chrétienne à la vas-vite et juste bien content de dormir au sec et d'avoir un repas chaud. Arthur se demandait juste comment ils faisaient pour supporter le répurgateur toute la journée. Pour lui, il suffisait d'une heure pour qu'il ait déjà envie de le coller une baffe.

_Il a emprisonné le seigneur Perceval dans le but de le faire brûler mais avant il veut le torturer !

Arthur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, choqué.

_ De quoi ? !

_Il faut que vous veniez vite aux geôles ! Poursuivit Bohort.

_Nan mais c'est pas possible ! S'écria Arthur en se levant.

Lui et Lancelot suivirent Bohort, courant presque jusqu'aux cachots. Le roi se demanda ce que son chevalier avait bien pus faire pour que l'autre barge veuille le faire cramer. Perceval avait probablement dit une connerie qui avait convaincus le répurgateur que l'autre était un hérétique. Mais, Arthur était bien plus énervé envers l'homme d'église qu'envers son chevalier. Cet imbécile n'avait aucun droit de faire emprisonner ses chevaliers et encore moins de les torturer ! Encore heureux qu'il soit d'ailleurs obligé de lui demander l'autorisation pour brûler qui que se soit.

Arthur avait sauvé une foule de personne des flammes grâce à ça, dont Merlin.

Les trois hommes finirent par arriver dans le donjon où ils trouvèrent rapidement Perceval et le Répurgateur. Arthur constata avec soulagement que l'homme d'église n'avait pas encore ses « outils » avec lui mais ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps. Le chevalier de Galles, derrière les barreaux, semblait perplexe quant à sa présence ici. Avec tout le bruit qu'ils firent en arrivant, le répurgateur se tourna vers eux avec l'air satisfait de celui qui va bientôt obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Comme si Arthur allait le laisser faire.

_Sire ! S'exclama Perceval avec soulagement. Vous voulez pas lui dire de me laissez tranquille ?

Arthur se tourna vers le répurgateur, agacé :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

_Je ne fais qu'appliquer le règlement. Se défendit l'autre.

_En voulant faire brûler un de mes chevaliers ?

L'ironie dans sa voix était à coupée au couteau mais l'homme d'église ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

_Sire, il a tenu des propos scandaleux ! C'est un hérétique ! S'exclama le répurgateur.

_ Sérieusement vous êtes obligé de gueuler ? Demanda Lancelot, irrité.

_ Mais c'est intolérable !

De toute façon, pensa Arthur, tout était intolérable avec cet espèce de marteau. En plus, dès que le roi l'écoutait plus de deux minutes, il décelait toujours des incohérences avec ses propos. Le répurgateur leur sermonnait que Dieu était amour et que le meurtre était un péché mais juste après, il leur exhortait de tuer les ennemis de Dieu dans d'horrible souffrance.

Arthur soupira mentalement avant de regarder son chevalier.

_Perceval, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

_Mais rien, je faisais que discuter avec Karadoc et ils me sont tombés dessus !

_Une discussion d'hérétique ! Au bûcher !

_Vous allez vous taire, oui ? S'énerva le roi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cellule et fronça les sourcils.

_D'ailleurs pourquoi il est pas là Karadoc ?

_Parce qu'ils m'ont choppé quand j'étais partis pisser. Expliqua Perceval. Karadoc, lui, il était resté dans la taverne.

Le chevalier de Galles avait à peine eut le temps de remonter son pantalon qu'il s'était fait attaquer. Il avait beau avoir des techniques de combat hyper avancé, celles-ci ne s'étaient pas avérés très efficace. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on l'assommait avec un seau, heureusement vide, sur la tête. Temporairement dans les vapes, Perceval avait été traîner dans une charrette sous les élucubrations du répurgateur. Une fois au château, le chevalier s'était demandé si son ami n'était pas en train de le chercher.

_C'est absolument honteux d'avoir attaqué le seigneur Perceval de cette manière. S'offusqua Bohort.

_C'était le moment où l'hérétique avait sa garde baissée sir. Se défendit l'homme d'église.

Arthur se pinça l'arrête du nez, agacé. Il avait autre chose à foutre de ses journées que d'empêcher ce dingue de cramer tout le monde. Si Arthur le laissait faire, il retrouverait des bûchers tous les dix mètres.

Parfois il se demandait quand le Pape l'enverrait tenter d'évangéliser les Vikings...

_ Bohort, aller me chercher les clés. Dit-il. Cette comédie a assez durée.

_Mais enfin Sire...

_ Vous fermez là ! Coupa Arthur.

_Et toc ! Remballe ton slibard Lothar ! S'exclama Perceval.

Cela ne servit qu'à enflammer le répurgateur qui pointa Perceval d'un doigt accusateur.

_Hérétique ! Hurla-t-il. Toi et tes théories démoniaques iraient brûler en Enfer !

Le chevalier secoua la tête d'un air incompréhensif, comme si le comportement du prête était la chose la plus irrationnelle du monde.

_J'ai dit que la Terre était ronde, y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

Arthur et Lancelot s'entre-regardèrent en entendant ça mais ne relevèrent pas. Le roi connaissait déjà la position de son chevalier à ce sujet même s'il ne partageait pas son avis. Lorsque Perceval lui en avait parlé au coin du feu, Arthur avait simplement acquiescer pour éviter d'entendre les explications confuses de son chevalier. Mais maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas lui dire d'éviter d'exposer ses croyances comme ça. Certains pourraient partager la même opinion que le répurgateur et décider de se passer de l'autorisation du roi pour le brûler.

Perceval était déjà suffisamment particulier comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter.

_ La Terre n'est pas ronde ! Notre seigneur la conçue plate ! Vous n'êtes qu'un hérétique !

_Mais zut à la fin ! Hurla Arthur par dessus lui.

_Puis franchement, même pour ça, c'est pas une raison pour brûler quelqu'un. Fit sèchement Lancelot.

Le répurgateur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Arthur le devança :

_Disons qu'il s'excuse et reconnaît que la Terre n'est pas ronde. Supposa-t-il. Est-ce que vous aller laisser tomber cette histoire ?

_Sire, vous aller pas me faire ça à chaque fois...

_Je m'excuserais pas. Intervint soudain Perceval.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui mais le chevalier ne se démonta pas pour autant.

_La Terre n'est pas plate, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais dire le contraire.

Le répurgateur afficha alors un sourire franchement perturbant et il désigna Perceval avec plus d'insistance :

_Vous voyez sir ? Il avoue son hérésie et refuse de s'en amender ! Il doit aller au bûché !

Arthur lui jeta un bref regard noir signifiant clairement «Vous pouvez courir pour que je vous laisse faire » avant de s'adresser à son chevalier avec sévérité :

_Perceval, arrêtez de faire le con et excusez vous.

_Non.

_Mais y a pas de non qui tienne, vous vous excusez et puis c'est tout. S'énerva le roi.

_Non !

_Perceval, c'est un ordre !

Le chevalier eut l'air tout bonnement trahis et Arthur n'avait jamais vu Perceval avec une telle expression. Pour le coup, le roi se sentit presque aussitôt coupable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si ? Il faisait juste ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger Perceval.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être le méchant dans cette histoire ?

Arthur songea que, après toute cette histoire, il allait interdire l'accès de Camelot à cet emmerdeur de répurgateur.

Depuis sa cellule, Perceval regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes. Il semblait clairement hésiter sur la conduite à tenir et il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas chercher conseil auprès du roi. Au bout de quelques minutes, le visage de Perceval se ferma avec une solennité qui étonna Arthur :

_Je suis désolé mais je dirais pas le contraire. Déclara-t-il. C'est une question de participe.

_ … De principes vous voulez dire. Rectifia Arthur.

_ C'est pas faux. Répondit Perceval.

_Perceval, mentir fait peut-être pas partie de vos principes mais là c'est pas vraiment le cas. Tenta le roi. Tout le monde dit que la Terre est plate alors arrêtez vos conneries.

_ Mais je l'ai lu !

Perceval avait à peine crier ses mots qu'il plaqua l'une de ses mains contre sa bouche.

_Vous savez pas lire espèce de débile. Rétorqua Lancelot en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Enfin, je l'ai entendu quoi... Marmonna Perceval.

Arthur fixa son chevalier et l'air coupable qu'il affichait. Sa réaction de toute à l'heure avait été des plus spontanées et elle était suffisante pour l'intriguer. Arthur avait dû mal à croire ce qu'il commençait à imaginer mais après tout, son chevalier était plein de surprise. Le problème est qu'il ne parviendrait à rien avec tout ce monde.

_Sortez tous. Déclara-t-il.

_Même moi ? Fit Lancelot, surprit.

_Même vous.

_Mais sire, on peut pas vous laissez avec cette âme corrompue. Protesta le répurgateur.

_Vous, vous allez me faire le plaisir de décarrer d'ici maintenant !

_Mais...

_FOUTEZ LE CAMPS ! Hurla Arthur, excédé.

Le répurgateur fila aussi sec, ne voulant pas s'attirer encore plus la colère du roi. Lancelot suivit peu après, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard curieux à Arthur. Sur le chemin il croisa Bohort qui revenait enfin avec la clé mais lui indiqua que, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas descendre.

Resté seul avec son chevalier, Arthur se rapprocha de la cellule.

_Vous avez lu que la Terre était ronde ?

_Nan mais je me suis trompé Sire...

_Perceval, vous savez que vous mentez très mal ? Demanda le roi.

Le chevalier eut l'air coupable mais il persista à nier :

_Je ment pas.

_Perceval... Soupira Arthur. Je vais pas vous engueulez si vous savez lire vous savez ?

Il était même profondément étonné que Perceval ait apprit à lire. Cela faisait des années que le chevalier lui répétait en boucle qu'il ne savait pas lire. Un souvenir lui revint soudain et le roi réalisa que Perceval avait dû véritablement lire la Poétique d'Aristote. Intérieurement, Arthur l'avait quand même un peu mauvaise que Perceval lui ait caché la vérité depuis aussi longtemps. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son chevalier n'avait jamais rien dit. Il n'était pourtant du genre à aimer ce payer la fiole des gens juste pour les manipuler.

Le chevalier sembla hésiter avant de marmonner un truc totalement inintelligible. Arthur fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant de la cellule.

_Répétez, j'ai rien compris.

_Si je dis à tout le monde que je sais lire, je vais passer encore plus pour un con. Déclara Perceval.

_Ah ben se serait plutôt l'inverse non ? S'étonna Arthur.

_Nan mais sire, je sais lire et pourtant je pige jamais rien à rien. S'exclama le chevalier. On est censé être plus intempérant quand on sait lire, non ?

_Intempérant ?

_C'est pas ça qu'on dit quand on en a dans la soupière ? Dit Perceval en désignant sa tête.

_Intellectuel. Rectifia Arthur après plusieurs minutes.

_Vous voyez ? S'exclama le chevalier, peiné. Je me plante tout le temps ! En plus, dès que c'est pas sur les maths ou les étoiles, je comprend pas la moitié de ce que je lis.

_Mais ça après c'est pas grave. Le rassura Arthur. Je veux dire, parfois la manière dont c'est écrit est pas forcément simple non plus.

Le roi n'aimait pas voir Perceval honteux et surtout triste. Pour lui, Perceval devrait même être plutôt fier d'être capable de lire. La plus part des gens soutenait que cela ne servait à rien mais Arthur était persuadé du contraire. Ce n'était pour rien qu'il se cassait les noix a tenter d'imposer l'école aux villages de sa fédération. Mais il comprenait les doutes de Perceval envers ses propres capacités. Lire n'était pas toujours évident et parfois, les auteurs se la jouaient prétentieux en foutant des métaphores et des lices poétiques partout.

Rien de tel pour se sentir complètement stupide.

_ En plus sans vouloir vous vexer, j'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez capable d'apprendre à lire. Ajouta Arthur.

Franchement, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il s'était attendu de la part de Perceval. Arthur en avait fait l'expérience, apprendre un truc au chevalier n'était pas une sinécure. Il suffisait de voir la fois où il avait essayé de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc.

_Ben j'ai appris quand je devais avoir quatorze ans. Expliqua simplement le chevalier. Y avait un prête chrétien qui s'était installé à côté de notre village et vous savez à l'époque, ils étaient pas bien nombreux. Mais lui, il c'était mit dans la tête d'apprendre à lire aux mômes, me demandait pas pourquoi.

_Et il vous a apprit le latin. Conclus Arthur.

_Ben au début il était pas chaud parce que j'étais plus un gamin et en plus je devais aider ma famille à la ferme. Fit Perceval. Mais ma grand-mère l'a convaincus en lui faisant une tarte toutes les semaines jusqu'à ce que je sache lire.

_Votre grand-mère avait l'air motivé pour que vous appreniez. Remarqua Arthur.

_Ben elle c'est dit que ça pouvait m'être utile vu que je savais déjà compter. Fit Perceval.

Arthur dû avouer que la grand mère de son chevalier n'avait pas tord. C'était juste dommage qu'il ait caché pendant aussi longtemps cette capacité. Plus d'une fois il s'était retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec Perceval lorsque celui-ci se trouvait au loin avec des troupes. Il était toujours obligé de trouver un messager et de l'envoyer en plein danger potentiel. Désormais, il allait pouvoir tout simplement envoyer des pigeons messagers.

En plus, ce genre de mot était toujours court et très clair alors Perceval ne devrait avoir aucun de mal à les comprendre.

En espérant que ces maudits piafs arrêtent de se perdre par contre...

_Et vous en avez d'autre talent caché comme ça ou c'est bon, on a fait le tour ? Demanda Arthur avec un certain intérêt.

Franchement, il ne serait pas étonné si le chevalier lui annoncer soudain qu'il savait parler couramment le grec.

Perceval réfléchit une seconde avant de proposer :

_Je sais faire des tartes aux poires, ça compte ?

_Si elles sont meilleures que celles de ma belle-mère, ça peut ouais. S'amusa le roi.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Perceval, ne demande, plein d'espoir :

_Sire, vous voudrez que je vous les prêtes mes bouquins sur les étoiles et tout ? Faut que vous lisiez Parménide, c'est lui qui disait que la Terre est ronde !

Arthur eut un sourire en entendant ça. Son chevalier se comportait comme un enfant voulant faire découvrir l'une de ses passions à ses parents. En plus, si ça lui permettait de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait dans la tête de Perceval par moment, il n'était pas contre.

_Si vous voulez Perceval.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review pour me donnez votre avis ! See you !


End file.
